In the luminaire art, control of reflected energy has been carried out in various ways utilizing several forms of reflecting apparatus and radiation transmitting devices. For example, it is customary to utilize for some purposes an iris type device with a source of reflected light. Other arrangements may include such devices as a hemispherical reflector, a radiant energy source movable with respect to a reflector body, a collimating lens, a light source combined with a movable sleeve, or as a radiant source combined with divided reflector sections, some or all of which are movable relative to one another. There has also been proposed use of dual lens elements supported in the path of travel of reflected radiant energy and being movable into and out of contact with one another. A further well-known device is a rotatable filter structure having differing sectors for producing changes in color, commonly referred to in the art as a "color wheel". All of these systems are subject to disadvantages of one sort or another which limit their usefulness, efficiency and range of performance. Thus with an iris type aperture there is extreme inefficiency since, in going from a flood distribution to a spot distribution, a large percentage of available radiation is masked. A movable source of radiant energy is limited in use to producing either a spot distribution or a defocussed annular configuration. A similar limitation is present with a collimating lens and even less efficiency is obtainable. The use of a movable sleeve with a radiant source is quite inefficient, and the use of divided reflector sections or dual lens means are, for many luminaire users, impractical to construct and operate.